My Beautiful Stalker
by uniessy
Summary: Ini adalah kisahku, kisah yang telah mengubah jalan hidupku sejak aku membuat sebuah keputusan yang ternyata baru kusadari merupakan sebuah keputusan yang sangat berani.


**My Beautiful Stalker**

By Aozora-tomomi

OST (recomended song to listen) :

Do As Infinity -魔法の言葉 (Mahou no kotoba) - Would You Marry Me

**CHAPTER I **

**[Kim Hyonha]**

Ini adalah kisahku, kisah yang telah mengubah jalan hidupku sejak aku membuat sebuah keputusan yang ternyata baru kusadari merupakan sebuah keputusan yang sangat berani. Entahlah, apakah aku harus menyesal ataukah aku harus bersyukur. Karena yang kutahu saat ini, aku telah jatuh pada hati seorang bintang yang bersinar terang dan itu tidaklah mudah. Karena sinarnya yang terlalu menyilaukan, mempengaruhi pandanganku dan membuatku buta dalam menilai banyak hal. Namun satu hal yang bisa kupastikan hanyalah, aku tak bisa hidup tanpanya. Sialnya alasan-alasan ketidakbisaanku pun bertambah kemudian. Tak bisa hidup tanpa mengikuti setiap langkahnya, dan tak bisa hidup tanpa melihatnya meskipun hanya sesaat.

"Jadi, _oppa__1_ menikahlah denganku!" teriakan lantangku membuat laki-laki tampan itu berhenti menjawab pertanyaan seorang reporter dari salah satu stasiun televisi. Tatapan tajam matanya di bawah alis yang tebal beralih dari kamera di depannya ke arahku. Semua reporter dan fans yang ada di ruang _ballroom_ hotel tempat _press confrence_ berlangsung itu menoleh ke sumber yang adalah suaraku. Sedetik kemudian, semua kamera mengarah padaku.

"Wow, _ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat luar biasa_", pikirku.

Lampu-lampu sorot kamera menghujaniku dengan sinar yang menyilaukan. Sinar-sinar dari lampu _flash_ kamera membuatku seolah berada di atas panggung yang megah. Silau, tapi rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Aliran darahku berpacu dengan detak jantungku. Yeah, aku berhasil mencuri perhatiannya, tapi lebih dari itu, aku juga mencuri perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Apakah anda kekasih Kim Ryeowook-_sshi_?"2

Pertanyaan dari salah seorang reporter yang hadir membuatku meneguk ludahku. Kuedarkan arah pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan ini. Tampak di salah satu sudut mataku, tatapan tajam membunuh dari para fansnya. Namun, saat itu ku dengar sebuah kata-kata dari mulutnya yang membuat lututku lemas. Jika bukan karena semua kamera sedang mengarah padaku, mungkin aku sudah pingsan saat itu juga. Satu hal yang tidak lupa kulakukan, bahkan mungkin jika sebelum aku benar-benar pingsan adalah menutup mulutku yang entah sudah berapa lama menganga. Mungkin karena itulah kerongkonganku terasa sangat kering.

"Benar, dia adalah kekasih baru saya?" ucap Kim Ryeowook seketika membuat semua orang berpaling bergantian dariku dan ke arahnya.

"_Mwo_? _Oppa_, itu tidak mungkin, akulah kekasihmu!" terdengar teriakan histeris dari sudut ruangan yang lain. Seorang gadis dengan tatapan penuh amarah tertuju padaku.

"Kisah kita sudah berlalu nona Cho Anna. Maafkan saya, seperti yang saya janjikan saya sudah mengklarifikasi dari pihak saya tentang gosip-gosip yang sedang beredar tentang saya dan nona Cho Anna. Saya rasa sudah cukup untuk wawancara hari ini." Ucap Kim Ryeowook tegas lalu meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkanku dengan perasaan tak terpetakan. Beberapa detik kemudian, dua orang _bodyguard_ menarikku dan menuntunku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat. Tanpa tahu akan dibawa kemana, aku hanya bisa patuh mengikuti arahan dua orang itu. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari banyak reporter mendengung mengikuti di belakangku seperti kumpulan lebah yang sedang berebut madu. Hanya senyuman semanis-manisnya yang kusunggingkan, agar paling tidak gambarku yang terbaiklah yang tertangkap kamera para reporter itu.

"Hyonha-_ah_ mau kemana kau", kudengar teriakan Heechul _oppa_ di belakangku. Suasana yang terlalu bising di dalam ruangan itu membuatku tak dapat mendengarnya lagi dengan jelas. _Oppa-_ku satu-satunya yang selalu melindungiku setelah _appa__3_ dan _oemma__4_ meninggal. Kami hanya hidup berdua, dan _oppa _terlalu memanjakanku. Hari ini pun _oppa_ rela bolos kerja dan menemaniku, hanya untuk melihat Kim Ryeowook seorang bintang yang sudah beberapa tahun ini membuatku gila karenanya.

Ruangan ini begitu luas. Kutebak ini adalah sebuah _president suite room_. Dengan interior mewah, pasti harga sewanya sangat mahal. Kulihat di dalamnya beberapa orang laki-laki dengan tatapan aneh melihatku dan menilaiku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Termasuk di sana, duduk di sudut ruangan menghadap pintu masuk, Ryeowook _oppa__, satu-satunya orang yang bisa kukenali._

_Aku didudukkan pada sebuah sofa empuk dengan ornamen ukiran pada pegangannya dan bersepuh warna keemasan yang mewah. Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Ryeowook __oppa__, dan seorang laki-laki parlente berdiri di sampingnya. Mungkin dia adalah manager Ryeowook __oppa__. Dengan perasaan sedikit tidak nyaman aku hanya berusaha membuat kesan yang baik di hadapan Ryeowook __oppa__ setelah apa yang terjadi dan kukacaukan tadi._

"Berikan saja yang dia minta, lalu biarkan dia pergi dengan syarat-syarat yang harus disepakati", ucap laki-laki yang mungkin adalah manager Ryeowook _oppa __itu pada salah satu laki-laki berbadan kekar dan berstelan gelap yang tadi menyeretku ke kamar itu_.

"Jadi berapa banyak yang anda minta nona, maaf siapa nama anda?" kata-kata Ryeowook _oppa_ terdengar dibuat-buat.

Tunggu dulu, apa maksudnya ini? Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka serendah itu mereka berfikir tentangku.

"Maaf saya bukan gadis seperti itu. Anda menilai saya terlalu tinggi", ucapku kesal sambil beranjak dari tempatku duduk berniat meninggalkan ruangan yang menyebalkan ini.

"Tunggu, maafkan kami tapi bukankah apa yang anda lakukan tadi tujuannya untuk menumpang ketenaran artis kami dan mendapatkan keuntungan dari itu?", ucap laki-laki manajer.

"Jika itu yang kalian pikirkan, artinya kalian sudah melecehkan saya", jawabku kesal.

"Apakah anda sadar anda bisa kami tuntut nona?", dengus Ryeowook _oppa_ menatapku dingin.

Oke, aku mulai tidak sabar. Mendengar Ryeowook _oppa_ ikut menilai rendah diriku, tentu aku merasa tidak dihargai. Yeah, baiklah mungkin aku tadi sempat mengacau, tapi bukan itu tujuanku. Tapi kupikir, tidak ada gunanya menjelaskan pada mereka.

"Silahkan saja, rekaman seluruh wartawan yang hadir tadi bisa jadi bukti jika kau, Ryeowook _oppa-_lah yang mengakui bahwa aku jadi kekasihmu. Jadi jika kau mengingkari kata-kata tadi, skandalmu akan terungkap", ancamku berusaha membela harga diriku.

"Ah ya, nama saya Hyonha, Kim Hyonha, ingat baik-baik agar anda tidak lagi mengulangi sikap semacam ini!", geramku sambil mengibaskan rambut panjang bergelombangku dan langsung pergi.

Ketika pintu di belakangku menutup secara otomatis, kurasakan nafas panas keluar dari hidungku. Lututku lemas sekali, seperti baru saja mengikuti ujian negara penerimaan pegawai pemerintahan. Jantungku berdetak tak beraturan karena sangat gugup. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengertak, tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan.

"_Hyonha, mati kau kali ini. Bisa-bisanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutmu? Bukankah seharusnya tadi kau hanya perlu berteriak histeris, melompat ke arahnya dan meminta foto bersama juga tanda tangannya seperti layaknya fans? Babo ya __Hyonha__!_",5 ucapku geram dalam hati menyesali apa yang sudah kulakukan. Dan besok, aku yakin direktur Choi Siwon akan punya pelampiasan kekesalan setelah kalah main _billiard_ melawan Heechul _oppa_.

"Apakah jadinya sekarang kau benar-benar menjadi pacar artis idolamu itu?", Heechul _oppa_ berdiri diambang pintu kamarku sambil melipat lengannya di depan dadanya yang tidak bisa dibilang bidang.

"Ah _molla__6__, _dia adalah artis paling sombong diseluruh Korea, tapi aku tetap mencintainya sebagai laki-laki, _oppa_. Bukan hanya sekedar sebagai idola", jawabku dengan semangat yang sedikit kubuat-buat.

"Dengan sikapnya tadi apakah kau tidak kapok untuk terus membuntutinya? Lagi pula besok mungkinkah direktur kesayanganmu akan lunak padamu? Aku sudah cerita kan kalau dia kalah telak saat main _billiard _semalam".

"Tidak sama sekali, justru aku lebih bersemangat. _Oppa _kan tahu aku sudah sedekat ini dengannya. Dia satu-satunya artis yang sangat sulit disentuh oleh reporter manapun. Ini adalah tantangan terbesar untukku. Jadi aku harus bisa menakhlukkannya. Urusan dengan direkturku biar aku yang mengatasinya. Aku tahu aku mungkin akan membutuhkan tameng alasan yang bagus".

"Bisakah kau selesaikan saja kuliahmu dan segera lulus tanpa harus direpotkan untuk mengejarnya? Lagi pula bukankah dia sudah melukai harga dirimu tadi? Apakah tidak ada _namja__7_ lain yang lebih mudah untuk kau dekati?"

"_Oppa_, ini hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Kau tahu, ini seperti bermain petak umpet dan tarik ulur layang-layang. Aku yakin perusahaan manajemennya tidak akan melepaskan berita besar ini dan membiarkan dia bertindak seperti kemarin. Aku harus melakukannya dan aku malah berfikir bagaimana jika kita pindah apartemen saja? Kita pindah di apartemen yang sama dengan Ryeowook _oppa_. Bagaimana menurutmu _oppa_?"

"Ternyata bocah itu benar-benar sudah merusak otakmu Hyonha-_ah_. Terserah saja, tapi mulai sekarang _oppa_ tidak akan ikut campur lagi dengan urusanmu yang berkaitan dengan bocah itu, _arra_? Kau harus bisa mendapatkannya sendiri. Aku malas jika harus berdebat dengan direkturmu itu."

"_Arrayo_,_ oppa__8_ tidak usah khawatir aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri", ucapku mantab.

Meskipun begitu sekilas terbayang dalam benakku apa yang akan terjadi pada wajah direktur jika tahu aku telah bertindak tanpa berfikir panjang dan mengacaukan segalanya. Meskipun sedikit frustasi aku tidak ingin Heechul _oppa _tahu ini masalah serius. Atau ini akan akan menjadi alasan lain bagi Heechul _oppa_ untuk mengamuk lagi pada direktur yang adalah teman dekatnya.

Kubuka _netbook-_ku dan mulai menulis apa yang terjadi hari ini pada deretan file tulisan-tulisanku sebelumnya. Setiap detail tidak ada yang kulewatkan sedikitpun. Tulisan ini seperti rekaman memori dalam otakku. Seperti janjiku pada manajer Choi, tulisan ini tidak akan kubumbui dengan gosip. Semua murni dan alami tentang kehidupan Kim Ryeowook.

"Hyonha-_ah_, apa-apaan ini huh? Aku yang salah baca atau memang berita taboid ini sangat dibesar-besarkan?", direktur Choi Siwon terlihat menyelidik di balik pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya.

"Umm..., itu hanya terlintas begitu saja di fikiranku direktur Choi. Siapa tahu aku bisa menarik perhatiannya. Maaf jika langkah yang kuambil salah. Sepertinya aku justru semakin tidak bisa mendekatinya. Tapi paling tidak liputan di televisi lebih baik, karena senyumku terlihat manis", ucapku lirih dan menatap direktur Choi Siwon dengan sedikit was-was. Tentu saja aku khawatir jika dia akan memarahiku seperti sebelumnya ketika aku gagal membuat biografi tentang artis senior dan legendaris Bae Yong Jun. Dan karena itu juga direktur dan Heechul _oppa_ seminggu tidak saling menyapa. Benar-benar kekanakan sekali mereka itu.

Direktur Choi Siwon terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba dengan tatapan tajam yang seolah dapat melubangiku menembus setiap _inch _kulitku dia beralih fokusnya padaku. Jantungku seperti dipompa untuk berdetak sangat cepat membuat produksi keringat dingin meningkat karena adrenalin yang menderu. Kuteguk ludahku sendiri seiring detik-detik waktu yang berlalu, bergerak lambat. Terlalu lambat bagaikan adegan _slowmotion_ dalam sebuah film aksi laga.

Baiklah aku tahu ini sedikit berlebihan, tapi aku merasa detik waktu melambat dan aku merasa sudah mau gila karena menunggu reaksi direktur Choi Siwon terhadapku.

Terlintas berbagai macam alasan untuk membela diri atas tindakan cerobohku kemarin yang sudah kususun sejak semalam. Tentu saja alasan-alasan itu yang akan kulontarkan ketika reaksi direktur Choi meradang lagi. Biasanya ini akan berhasil dan semoga kali ini juga akan berhasil. Ketika kubuka mulutku untuk bicara lebih dulu. Direktur Choi terlihat mengatakan sesuatu yang diluar dugaan dan membuat mulutku menganga.

"_BRAVO..BRAVO_ Hyonha-_ah_, kau memang brilian. Dari mana kau dapat ide seperti ini? Kenapa tidak terpikir olehku ckckckckck, tidak salah aku memilihmu!", reaksi direktur Choi benar-benar membuatku hanya bisa membuka mulutku dan tanpa sadar terus bertahan dengan pose itu.

Andai saja tidak ada nyamuk yang entah dari mana datangnya, mengganggu kesenanganku dan menyadarkanku melihat reaksi direktur Choi, mungkin selamanya aku akan membeku pada pose aneh itu tanpa sadar. Hanya saja, nyamuk itu benar-benar terlalu ekstrim melakukannya hingga aku terbatuk dan tenggorokanku tercekat karena menelannya.

"_Hukhukhuk, dasar nyamuk tidak tahu diri_", geramku.

"_Gwenchana_?9 Kau sepertinya kelihatan sangat mengerikan dengan ekpresi tersedakmu Hyonha-_ah_?", ucap direktur Choi berbasa-basi sambil menyodorkan air putih dalam gelas yang ada di mejanya.

"Ah _gwenchana _direktur Choi, aku hanya alergi debu", dustaku sambil meneguk air yang diberikannya. Kulirik wajahnya yang sedang menahan pecahnya tawa dari mulutnya seolah memang paham situasiku.

"Terima kasih airnya segar sekali dan dingin", sambungku mengomentari air yang sudah kuteguk habis.

"_Ternyata aku haus juga_", batinku.

"Ah itu mungkin karena airnya sudah sejak kemarin dan terkenan pendingin ruangan, jadinya terasa dingin", ucap direktur Choi Siwon santai yang sukses kembali membuatku terbatuk dan mual.

"Saya permisi saja kalau begitu direktur. Saya sudah serahkan laporan awal di meja anda tentang detail rencananya", sebelum aku merasa lebih mual lagi kuputuskan saja pergi dari ruangannya.

"_Air kemarin katanya? Cih mungkinkah itu air minum yang masih steril?_", bisikku komat-kamit menuju toilet di ujung lorong kantor penerbit yang dipimpin direktur Choi Siwon ini. Samar-samar di belakangku kudengar direktur Choi berbicara sesuatu.

"Ah iya, aku titip salam untuk _oppa-_mu. Tolong bilang padanya, seharusnya dia tidak marah lagi dan masih bersikap kekanakan, atau minggu depan dia tidak perlu datang ke klub untuk acara _gathering _dan kehilangkan kesempatan untuk bertemu pujaan hatinya artis cantik Hye Rim."

Ucapan direktur kali ini lebih seperti ancaman untuk kakakku atas sikap terakhirnya. Kupikir mereka sama-sama masih sangat kekanakan. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, aku sangat berterima kasih pada direktur Choi. Selain Heechul _oppa_, direktur Choi Siwon adalah penyelamatku. Karena dia aku bisa punya kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impianku menjadi penulis. Direktur Choi Siwon menerima novel pertamaku dengan baik dan menerbitkannya. Meskipun itu novel baru, aku tidak menyangka sambutan dari para pembaca dan penggemar novel sangat baik. Semua berkat direktur Choi yang bahkan bersedia menjadi editor untuk novel itu.

Dan sekarang, dia memintaku melakukan proyek baru darinya, selama aku belum berhasil menggali ideku untuk membuat novel baru. Proyeknya adalah untuk membuat biografi seorang bintang baru yang sedang terkenal Kim Ryeowoo. Seorang penyanyi bersuara emas dan seorang aktor yang hebat di usianya yang masih muda.

Dan hebatnya lagi, Kim Ryeowook adalah inspirasi setiap cerita yang kutulis selama ini. Selain itu, aku adalah seorang yang sangat mencintainya karena aku adalah fans beratnya.

Mungkin terkesan kekanakan. Artis idola yang mengispirasi dan membuat fansnya bisa meraih impiannya. Idola yang menjadi semangat fans-nya dan pada akhirnya jatuh cinta dengan cara yang gila dan tidak biasa. Tapi ini benar-benar terjadi padaku.

Awalnya aku hanya harus mewawancarainya, meminta ijinnya dan menulis kisah kehidupan pribadinya. Namun Kim Ryewook adalah artis yang sangat luar biasa. Dia Selalu bisa sangat rapat menyimpan semua kisah hidup pribadinya. Bahkan sahabat atau teman-teman dekatnya tidak ada yang berani membuka mulut. Ryeowook _oppa_ juga seorang artis yang sikapnya sangat eksentrik terhadap media mana pun. Intinya dia adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Hampir putus asa karenanya, jadi kupikir kenekadanku kemarin cukup beralasan.

**[Kim Ryeowook]**

"Ryeowook-_sshi,_ kau tidak bercanda dengan pernyataanmu kemarin kan? Apa benar gadis itu adalah kekasihmu selama ini?", direktur Park Jeong Soo memberondongiku dengan semua pertanyaannya.

"Direktur Park, maafkan saya. Itu masalah pribadi saya. Tapi saya akan menjamin bahwa ini tidak akan mempengaruhi komitmen saya yang tertera dalam kontrak."

"Apakah tidak bisa kau jujur padaku sedikit saja tentang semua ini? Kehidupan pribadimu, gosip hubunganmu dengan Cho Anna sudah sangat menyebar, dan sekarang pacar baru? Seharusnya kau berfikir sebelum memberikan pernyataan yang kontroversial di hadapan media. Aku tidak kesal, karena aku tahu semua ini hanya omong kosong, tapi seharusnya kau tidak berbohong pada publik. Aku akan mencoba mengatasinya. Tapi ingat, kau jangan pernah melakukan hal yang sama lagi. Semua hal yang berkaitan dengan _image-_mu akan mempengaruhi perusahaan ini. Bisakah aku mengandalkanmu?"

Kata-kata panjang lebar direktur Park membuatku merinding. Tatapan matanya yang tegas dan berwibawa membuatku menganggukkan kepala tanpa sadar. Dia akan mengatur semua dan memperbaiki keadaan yang sudah kukacaukan. Menurutnya, caraku ketika menawarkan bayaran bagi gadis itu dinilainya tidak baik. Meskipun harus membayarnya, menurut direktur Park aku harus menawarkan kerjasama yang sama-sama menguntungkan. Jadi, kelak tidak akan ada masalah susulan yang akan menggangguku.

Direktur Park benar-benar sangat berkelas. Aku sangat beruntung bisa ditemukan olehnya dulu, jauh sebelum debutku di dunia hiburan. Aku yang anak miskin dan hanya punya segudang mimpi untuk mengganjal perut. Berkat jasa direktur Park aku berhasil dengan kerja kerasku sendiri dan berusaha untuk menebus penderitaan yang ditinggalkan _appa_ terhadap hidupku dan juga _oemma_ serta Kim Dong Neul adik perempuanku.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang sedang kau lamunkan? Lebih baik pulanglah dulu, sementara menghindar dari liputan media yang sedang haus akan informasi tentangmu. Nanti aku kabari lagi perkembangannya dan apa yang harus kau lakukan", ucap direktur Park masih dengan ketegasan suaranya yang selalu membuatku segan dan menghormatinya.

"Baiklah direktur Park, aku pergi dulu", ucapku lemah berpamitan dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan kerjanya.

Sambil berjalan keluar pikiranku masih dipenuhi tentang apa kemungkinan strategi yang akan dilakukan direktur Park untuk memperbaiki keadaanku. Sebenarnya ini bukanlah masalah yang rumit, tapi direktur Park benar-benar seorang pebisnis yang sangat cermat. Dia akan berusaha menyelesaikan setiap masalah yang muncul dengan kepala dingin dan tidak akan merugikan siapa pun terutama bisnisnya.

Semua ini gara-gara gadis aneh itu. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja bayangan wajah dan penampilannya muncul di benakku. Gadis yang sangat tidak biasa, kaos longgar yang melekat di tubuhnya di balik jas panjang berwarna salemnya waktu itu. Rambutnya digerai panjang dan bergelombang. Matanya bulatnya sangat cermerlang dengan wajah sedikit kekanakan namun menunjukkan kesan ceria. Itulah yang kutangkap dari pertemuan singkatku dengan gadis aneh yang tiba-tiba melamarku di depan semua wartawan. Dia mungkin hanya seorang fans yang sangat menyukaiku, tapi dia benar-benar nekad. Sebanyak itukah dia menyukaiku?

Masih sambil terus berfikir, terasa langkah kakiku sudah membawaku ke depan pintu apartemen pribadiku. Teringat ketika tadi aku menyetir mobil dengan begitu banyak fikiran yang berlarian dalam kepalaku. Untung saja aku tiba di apartemen dengan selamat. Kutekan tombol kode kunci pintu apartemenku dan melangkah masuk. Pintu apartemen perlahan menutup otomatis di belakangku, tapi tak kudengar bunyi pintu menutup. Sebagai gantinya justru kudengar suara gaduh yang berasal di luar pintu di belakang tubuhku yang membuatku spontan menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

**[Kim Hyonha]**

"Aduh!", pekikku dengan suara gaduh. Kupandangi seseorang yang baru saja bertabrakan denganku di lorong menuju lift di luar kantor direktur Park Jeong Soo. Seorang gadis yang tingginya hampir sama denganku. Penampilannya sangat menarik, tapi di sudut matanya terlihat jelas perasaan bencinya yang ditujukan padaku.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah diajarkan untuk menggunakan matamu dengan benar oleh orang tuamu huh?", ucapan sinis keluar dari bibir penuh gadis di hadapanku.

Kuusap ubun-ubun kepalaku yang tadi membentur dahinya.

"Kau tahu nona, kaulah yang seharusnya belajar menggunakan matamu. Jelas-jelas tadi kau yang melamun. Aku baru saja mau menghindar tapi kau menabrakku", jawabku membela diri.

Gadis di hadapanku terdiam seolah tak perduli dengan alasan yang kuucapkan tadi. Namun, terlihat matanya sibuk menyelidik penampilanku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Matanya menyusur setiap senti kulitku dan berjalan memutar mengelilingiku seperti seorang juri yang menilai kontestan ajang kompetisi modeling. Sesekali keluar decakan dari bibirnya dan dengan sikap sombong menilai penampilanku.

"Jadi kau yang digosipkan sebagai kekasih Ryeowook _oppa_? Kau pikir kau bisa merebutnya dariku? Rupanya kau sedang bermimpi, dasar gadis kampungan! Lihat saja penampilanmu. Apakah kau pikir dengan penampilan seperti itu kau bisa menakhlukkan hati Ryeowook _oppa_?", serentetan pertanyaan memuakkan keluar dari mulut gadis tidak berperasaan ini.

Kuakui dia berwajah lumayan, tapi sikapnya benar-benar membuat tanganku tidak sabar untuk membuat sebuah bekas tapak sakti merah di pipinya yang mulus. Kutahan diri untuk tidak bersikap kekanakan karena kekesalanku. Untuk menghadapi gadis angkuh seperti dia aku tidak boleh mudah terpancing.

Kupandangi dia sesaat dan wajah gadis ini tidak asing dalam ingatanku. Gadis yang sama waktu itu juga ada di _ballroom_ hotel tempat _press conference _berlangsung. Dia artis pendatang baru yang baru-baru ini digosipkan menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Ryeowook _oppa_. Mungkinkah alasan Ryeowook_ oppa_ mengadakan klarifikasi melalu _press conference_ saat itu adalah karena gosipnya dengan gadis angkuh ini benar?

"Nona, apa telingamu kurang dibersihkan sehingga pendengaranmu tidak maksimal? Ryeowook _oppa_ sendiri yang sudah mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya. Dan kau sepertinya juga hilang ingatan atau pura-pura lupa? Ketika Ryeowook _oppa_ menolakmu, ah bukan, tapi memutuskanmu di depan banyak orang. Atau perlu kuingatkan lagi kalau kau benar-benar lupa."

"_Mwo_? _Mworago_?!10 Aishhh, gadis ini sungguh sangat berani bicara seperti itu padaku. Kau belum tahu siapa aku? Aku bisa menghancurkanmu hanya dalam waktu singkat dan dengan cara yang tak terduga. Aku akan mengawasimu gadis dekil. Berhati-hatilah", ucapnya dengan seringai sadis dari bibirnya.

Sesaat bulu kudukku meremang ketika senyumnya sampai dalam jarak pandang mataku dengan cukup dekat. Seringai itu lebih mengerikan daripada seringai milik Heechul _oppa_. Gadis yang kutahu bernama Cho Anna itu berlalu meninggalku setelah merusak mood pagiku yang memang sudah sedari tadi tidak terlalu baik.

**[Kim Ryeowook]**

Kulihat buku-buku itu berserakan di lantai depan pintu. Sebuah kaki dibalut snikers putih menyembul dari baliknya menahan pintu agar tetap terbuka. Kim Dong Neul adikku terlihat bersusah payah mendorong daun pintu yang berat dengan tubuhnya yang mungil.

"_Oppa_, apakah kau hanya akan memandangiku saja?", gerutunya kesal. Wajahnya tampak menggemaskan setiap kali dia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kau ini, membeli buku sebanyak ini lagi? Mau kau taruh di mana nanti semua buku-buku ini? Lama-lama rumah ini berubah menjadi perpustakaan."

"Kan aku sudah bilang _oppa_, kau harus merelakan ruang tengah sebagai perpustakaan keluarga."

Kubantu Neul memungut buku-buku barunya yang berserakan di lantai dan membawanya ke ruang tengah apartemen kami. Kupandangi dia dengan sangat cekatan menata buku-buku barunya ke dalam kabinet dan rak-rak yang ada di ruangan ini. Neul akan lebih memilih duduk berjam-jam di taman, di ruang ini atau di cafe langganannya untuk membaca semua buku yang dibelinya daripada pergi berbelanja atau sekedar _hang out_ dengan teman-teman sebayanya.

Sebuah buku warna kelabu dengan gambar sampul depannya dihiasi huruf-huruf keperakan menarik perhatianku. Buku itu terletak di susunan rak atas yang artinya itu adalah buku yang lebih baru dari yang ada di rak bawahnya. Begitulah Neul menata semua koleksi buku-bukunya. Buku yang sudah bisa dipastikan sebuh novel itu tidak terlalu tebal, namun nama penulis yang tertera di sampul itu membuatku sangat tertarik.

"_Banhanaa Cubbiey_", bisikku mengejanya perlahan dengan perasaan aneh. "_Nama yang aneh, mungkinkah ini novel terjemahan seorang penulis asing?_", batinku menduga dengan asal.

"Bukan _oppa_, dia penulis pendatang baru, itu novel debutnya. Kau tahu _oppa_ dia penulis yang sangat jenius?", Neul menengok padaku dan mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah beberapa buku yang masih berserakan di lantai untuk kupungut lagi dan merapikannya di rak yang paling atas. Bagian rak yang sulit dijangkau oleh tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya sebatas pundakku. Anak ini seolah tahu apa yang ada di benakku.

"Namanya tidak mudah diucapkan. Apakah itu hanya nama samaran saja?", tanyaku penasaran.

"Tentu saja _oppa_, banyak penulis yang menggunakan nama pena mereka, seperti artis atau selebritis yang menggunakan nama panggung. Buku itu baru selesai ku baca untuk ke sekian kali. Ceritanya sangat hidup. Seolah sang penulis mengalami setiap kejadian di dalamnya. Atau seolah itu seperti buku _diary_-nya".

"Benarkah? Kau terlalu berlebihan kan Neul? Baiklah jika kau suka nanti aku coba membacanya", kutinggalkan dia sendiri berkutat dengan buku-buku barunya.

Bisa dipastikan setelah ini tidak akan banyak suara di dalam rumah sepi ini, karena dia akan tenggelam dalam semua buku-buku barunya. Beberapa novel koleksinya pernah juga ku baca, hanya jika Neul memberikan rekomendasi ceritanya bagus. Dan sebagian besar buku yang dia rekomendasikan memang novel laris dan juga memiliki cerita menarik.

Kubawa buku kelabu itu ke kamarku. Sekilas, sebelum akhirnya kubuka dan kubaca isinya, kulirik judulnya "_Rainy Tokyo_". Bagiku judul novel ini hanya seperti novel-novel romantis lainnya, dan tebakankku begitu juga isinya.

Aku lumayan suka membaca juga, meskipun tidak seperti adikku yang lebih seperti maniak buku. Anehnya Neul-ku tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan matanya meskipun dia terlalu sering membaca. Ini terbukti dia tidak pernah sekali pun memakai kaca mata seperti penampilan para kutu buku yang biasa di gambarkan dalam film atau drama televisi. Neul bahkan jauh lebih modis dibandingkan gadis-gadis usianya dari segi penampilan. Benar-benar penampilan yang tidak menunjukkan ciri-ciri seorang maniak buku.

Kubalik halaman demi halaman dalam novel milik Neul. Pada part awal novel ini memang seperti buku harian seorang gadis. Pemeran utama dalam _Rainy Tokyo_ adalah seorang gadis yang hidup sebatang kara sebagai pengantar susu di kota besar berpenduduk padat seperti Tokyo. Gadis dalam cerita itu bernama Lee Yeon Hae. Hidupnya yang terbuang karena perilaku ayahnya yang sangat brutal karena gangguan psikis dan dilengkapi dengan meninggalnya sang ibu ketika usianya masih 5 tahun. Hidup menghabiskan masa kecil bersama ayah yang kasar dan pemabuk, membuat Yeon Hae memutuskan lari dari rumah dan hidup di jalanan sejak usia 7 tahun.

Yeon Hae hampir menjadi korban perdagangan anak dan berhasil diselundupkan sebagai imigran anak ilegal ke Jepang. Setelah berhasil melarikan diri dari cengkraman sindikat yang akan menjualnya Yeon Hae kembali hidup di jalanan Kota Tokyo dan belajar berkomunikasi dengan lingkungannya sendiri di usia yang seharusnya dinikmatinya sebagai seorang gadis kecil yang sedang tumbuh.

Saat mengembara sebagai anak jalanan inilah Yeon Hae bertemu dengan Naoki. Seorang remaja laki-laki yang dengan latar belakang keluarga yang sangat berbeda. Ayah Naoki adalah pengusaha jasa layanan antar susu segar di pagi hari. Naoki perlahan membantu kehidupan Yeon Hae menjadi lebih baik. Dari upah mengantar susu, Yeon Hae bisa hidup lebih layak.

Novel ini sampai hampir tengah halamannya berisi kisah kehidupan Yeon Hae dan kisah percintaannya dengan pemuda Naoki. Dengan konflik yang tidak biasa dengan diwarnai kekerasan, karena Naoki memiliki sikap sama dengan ayah Yeon Hae. Diselingi dengan banyak cerita memilukan dan diwarnai juga dengan pelecehan yang dilakukan Naoki terhadap Yeon Hae.

Saat membaca halaman demi halaman, entah mengapa aku tak bisa berhenti dan beranjak dari tempatku. Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa lama aku membacanya sampai saat suara _oemma _menyadarkannku dari pengaruh hipnotis novel ini dan memanggilku untuk makan malam.

"_Novel yang menarik dan tidak biasa_", pikirku. Belum pernah aku membaca novel yang ditulis begitu hidup. Seperti menuliskan sebuah biografi seorang Lee Yeon Hae yang diramu menjadi kisah hidup. Seolah gadis bernama Lee Yeon Hae itu benar-benar ada.

"Apakah kau tidak akan makan malam bersama kami?", suara _oemma_ yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu kamarku membuyarkan konsentrasiku terhadap cerita dalam novel ini.

"_Nde oemma_,11 aku segera datang", jawabku enggan melangkah turun dari tempat tidurku dan melempar novel yang baru setengah jalan kubaca.

Di ruang makan kulihat Neul sudah memulai makan tanpa menungguku duduk. Dia terlihat sangat gembira dan lahap memamkan makanan di piringnya.

"Jadi apakah _oppa_ tertarik dengan dengan kisahnya? Itu buku terbaru yang paling sering kubaca. Sudah 4 kali aku membacanya sejak membelinya. Banhanaa Cubbiey itu penulis favoritku _oppa_. Dia juga punya blog pribadi. Sudah banyak tulisan yang dia hasilkan di sana meskipun tidak dipublikasikan secara komersial", ucap Neul sambil mengunyah selada yang baru dimasukkannya ke dalam mulut mungilnya.

"Makanlah pelan-pelan Neul", tegur _oemma _padanya. Aku selalu geli dengan ekspresi berapi-apinya setiap dia membicarakan buku rekomendasinya padaku. Taruhan demi apa pun, dia tidak akan berhenti menguliahiku tentang penulis kesukaannya sampai aku memberikan apresiasi yang bagus untuk buku rekomendasinya.

"Iya, iya aku sudah membacanya tapi belum selesai. Apakah menurutmu buku itu tidak terlalu tua untuk usiamu?", tanyaku padanya yang hampir tersedak sup pasta kedelai yang disesapnya.

"Yakhh _oppa_, buku itu tidak vulgar, meskipun ada cerita tentang kekerasan dan pelecehan seksual, penulisnya tidak menggambarkannya dengan asal dan serampangan. Dia si Banhana Cubbiey itu menuliskan dengan bahasa kiasan yang menarik. Juga pelajaran yang kita dapat dari ceritanya benar-benar luas biasa menginspirasiku.

_" '__Meskipun langit runtuh dan tidak ada yang menganggapku ada, aku akan tetap berdiri pada kedua kakiku. Karena hidupku adalah keputusanku_', kata-kata itu sangat luar biasa kan?", Neul masih tidak berhenti menceramahiku seperti biasanya.

_Oemma _hanya diam memperhatikan kami sambil sesekali tersenyum simpul dan menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perdebatan kami. Ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi _oemma_.

** [ Kim Hyonha]**

"Jadi apakah bisa diterima tawaran ini nona Kim Hyonha?", pertanyaan direktur Park Jeong Soo sedikit membuatku syok. Demi apa pun yang bisa kujadikan jaminan sumpahku, hari ini semua berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan pagi yang menyebalkan tadi. Tiba-tiba saja, bagaikan sinar mentari yang menyinari dunia kegelapan semua tampak serba mudah. Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan menggambarkannya, tapi bagaimana jika kau bahkan tak perlu berusaha keras untuk menemukan pintu masuk dan pintu itu sudah disediakan untukmu tanpa harus kau cari atau kau minta.

Jika direktur Park Jeong Soo yang sangat tampan ini belum punya istri, mungkin aku sudah menghambur ke arahnya dan memeluknya erat. Direktur Park menawarkanku kerjasama sebagai kompensasi atas sikap artisnya yang tidak semestinya beberapa waktu lalu. Aku berhak untuk mendapatkan cerita eksklusif atas biografi seorang Kim Ryeowook, dengan catatan aku harus menggali semua informasi tentang kehidupannya sendiri dan melaporkannya pada direktur Park Jeong Soo. Tentu saja, jika pada akhirnya Ryeowook _oppa_ tidak setuju untuk mempublikasikan karyaku maka semua harus dihentikan. Dan ijin itu harus kudapatkan langsung dari Ryeowook _oppa_.

Direktur Park juga memberikan jalan agar aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook _oppa_ dan bisa memiliki kesempatan menggali sebanyak-banyaknya cerita juga kesempatan untuk meminta ijinnya untuk menulis biografinya dengan menyewakan apartemen di lingkungan yang sama dengan Ryewook _oppa_.

Betapa bagaikan kejatuhan durian runtuh, semua ini seperti mimpi. Meskipun syarat yang diajukan direktur Park justru membuatku semakin lengkap merasakan semua kabahagiaan ini. Aku juga harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Ryeowook _oppa_. Karena pernyataan Ryeowook _oppa_ waktu itu telah membuat banyak rumor yang menyebabkan perusahaan manajemen ini kalang kabut menanggapinya, maka konsekuensinya kami harus berpura-pura berpacaran untuk waktu tiga bulan ke depan. Waktu ini diestimasikan agar bahwa para wartawan juga reporter sudah tidak akan penasaran lagi dan tidak terlalu antusias mengejar berita tentang "pacar baru" Kim Ryeowook ini. Setelahnya, kami bisa mengumumkan berita perpisahan secara terbuka dengan alasan yang akan diatur kemudian.

Meskipun syaratnya sedikit menyesakkan karena ada batas waktu yang ditentukan, aku merasa ini kesempatanku untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook _oppa_. Artinya, dalam waktu tiga bulan aku harus bisa menggali sebanyak-banyaknya informasi dan kisah hidupnya untuk bisa kujadikan bahan tulisanku. Beruntungnya aku karena aku bisa melakukan observasi langsung terhadap kehidupannya juga keluarganya sehari-hari.

"_Kyaa, membayangkannya saja jantungku sudah mau meledak, bagaimana nanti jika aku akan sering bertemu dengannya_", tentu saja ini bisikan dalam hati saja.

Pipiku terasa sedikit memanas. Aku tidak akan mungkin menunjukkan betapa aku sangat menantikan kesempatan emas semacam ini datang. Aku bahkan tak berani bermimpi. Aku tentu akan menerimanya, itu pasti. Tapi, aku tidak mungkin terlihat bodoh di hadapan direktur Park dan mengakui semua dengan gamblang tentang perasaanku dan dengan tergesa-gesa menyetujui tawarannya.

"Saya rasa saya harus membicarakan ini dengan pihak manajemen saya, dan saya juga membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir dengan matang tentang keuntungan dan kerugian bagi kedua belah pihak", ucapku sedikit jual mahal pada direktur Park yang langsung mengrenyitkan alisnya ketika mendengar jawabanku dan melihat reaksiku.

"_Tepat, ayo memohonlah direktur Park maka ini tidak akan lama untuk menjadi keputusan mutlak jika aku akan menerima. Karena sebenarnya aku tidak perlu persetujuan direktur Choi untuk keputusan ini_", batinku merasa di atas angin dengan situasi yang menguntungkan ini.

"Maaf nona Kim Hyonha saya tidak bisa memberikan lebih banyak waktu, karena ini mendesak. Kami harus menyusun banyak rencana untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini, dan kami tidak ada waktu lagi sebelum pengumuman resmi kami buat. Jika anda tidak mau menyetujuinya maka kami akan menyerah saja dan melakukan pengakuan kejujuran kepada publik tentang pernyataan Ryeowook-_sshi_. Meskipun saya tahu itu akan menghancurkan karirnya. Apakah itu yang kau inginkan? Seorang bintang yang berbakat seperti dia harus tenggelam karena skandal yang disebabkan oleh seorang penulis yang dengan sembarangan mengucapkan kata-kata lamaran di depan publik? Dan Ryeowook-_sshi_ akan menanggung ini selama hidupnya. Dan anda tentunya juga akan terkena imbasnya."

"_Deg_," jantungku kembali rasanya seperti hampir berhenti berdetak. Tidak kusangka direktur Park tau strategiku untuk bersikap jual mahal. Otakku berfikir tidak karuan dan menimbang setiap kemungkinan yang akan terjadi seperti yang sudah diucapkan direktur Park. Tentu saja bukan seperti itu yang aku inginkan. Aku hanya ingin sedikit mengulur waktu dan memberi pelajaran pada Ryeowook _oppa_ agar tidak bersikap arogan lagi seperti waktu itu saat di hotel.

"Aahh, aahh, iya direktur Park saya rasa anda ada benarnya", ucapku bimbang akhirnya menyetujui kata-kata direktur Park Jung Soo.

"Nah jika begini kan lebih enak kedengarannya", senyumnya mengembang seketika mempertegas lesung pipi yang sangat indah di wajahnya.

"Tapi, tapi, kan saya belum setuju dengan syaratnya?", aku terbata ketika direktur Park sudah melangkah mendekatiku sambil mengulurkan beberapa lembar kertas. Kubaca sekilas judul besar yang tertera di bagian paling atasnya 'Surat Perjanjian'.

"Apakah kau masih ragu?", tanyanya sambil tersenyum sangat menawan dengan kerlingan mata sebelahnya. Semua boleh bilang aku gila, tapi aku memang hampir gila berhadapan dengan direktur-direktur yang ketampanannya di atas rata-rata seperti halnya direktur Choi Siwon. Tapi bukan akrena itu, tentunya aku akan lebih gila jika tidak mengambil kesempatan ini.

Kuraih lembaran kertas itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jika seandainya ada poin-poin yang akan membuatku tersiksa. Semua yang tertera dalam kontrak sama dengan yang sudah dijelaskan oleh direktur Park Jeong Soo.

"Baiklah aku setuju", ucapku sambil membubuhkan tanda tangan dan cap pribadiku, diikuti direktur Park yang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Senang bekerjasama denganmu nona Kim Hyonha. Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok. Aku akan mengatur _press release_ terkait dengan klarifikasi gosip tentang kalian. Tiga bulan mejadi kekasih Kim Ryeowook dan menuliskan biografinya dengan melakukan observasi langsung bukankah itu kesempatan langka? Nah, selamat mencoba dan bersenang-senang", ucap direktur Park berusaha menyemangatiku. Entah mengapa namun ucapan semangat itu sedikit mengintimidasi dan terdengar seperti '_Jika kau tidak bisa, kau akan kalah dan menanggung kosekuensinya_'.

**[Kim Ryeowook]**

"_Museun malseum issemnika_?"12

Aku benar-benar tak percaya dengan yang baru saja dikatakan direktur Park Jeong Soo. Aku harus berpura-pura pacaran dengan gadis aneh itu? Dan, aku yakin yang baru saja dibicarakan direktur Park pasti salah. Atau telingaku yang bermasalah. Gadis itu seorang penulis? Aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya. Dan bahkan buku atau tulisannya belum pernah ada yang kubaca satu pun.

"Jadi, kau tidak bisa menolak Ryeowook-_sshi_. Ini sudah jadi keputusanku dan kontrak sudah ditandatangani. Besok pagi aku akan mengeluarkan _press realease_ dan, oh iya jangan lupa bersikaplah baik padanya. Ini hanya selama tiga bulan, dan ini juga akan menjadi promosi yang baik untukmu jika biografimu sudah terbit nanti. Apakah bisa dimengerti?" Inilah direktur Park yang keputusannya tidak pernah bisa dibantah, terutama jika itu berkaitan dengan bisnisnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah menyetujui.

Aku berjalan gontai disamping Neul yang terlihat sangat riang sejak pagi. Celotehannya tentang penulis bernama Banhanaa Cubbiey ketika sarapan tadi sukses membangunkanku dari mimpi anehku tentang _yoeja_13 bernama Kim Hyonha. Neul bercerita pada _oemma_ dengan penuh semanggat setelah semalam dia menemukan foto asli dari sang penulis dengan nama samaran itu di blog pribadinya. Dia terus bercerita itu berulang-ulang dan ingin sekali jika diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengan penulis itu. Mungkin sekali jika mimpi anehku tentang gadis aneh itu datang setelah kulanjutkan membaca novel _Rainy Tokyo_ yang ditulis oleh penulis itu kemarin. Tapi aku tidak melihat ada korelasi antara cerita dalam novel dengan gadis yang ada di mimpiku.

"_Oppa_ aku benar-benar senang, ternyata _ounni__14_ si penulis itu sangat dekat. Karena dia ada di Seoul. Semalam aku mengintip di blognya dan dia membuat post tentang dia yang sedang berada di Seoul dan berencana bertemu seorang artis berbakat yang menjadi idolanya hari ini. Kira-kira siapa artis idolanya itu ya? Aku sangat penasaran?", ucap Neul sambil tersenyum sepanjang jalan. Sifatnya yang periang dan manis membuatku selalu tidak bisa mengacuhkannya.

"Uhm, _molla_ Neul-_ah_", jawabku singkat.

"_Oppa_, _kajja__15_ kita pergi ke taman. Selain kau bisa menghirup udara segar juga bisa membaca dengan tenang di sana", Neul menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mengajakku ke taman. Sesampainya di taman dia mengajakku duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang di bawah pohon rindang.

Setiap ada waktu luang, meskipun tidak rutin aku selalu menemani Neul ke taman ini sekedar menungguinya membaca buku berjam-jam atau hanya sekedar melihatnya membuat sketsa gambar di buku sketnya. Kebiasaan dan rasa sayangku yang mungkin berlebihan pada Neul-lah yang akhirnya membuat Anna meninggalkanku dengan laki-laki lain.

Sebelum Anna juga menjadi artis dari manajemen yang sama denganku dia adalah temanku di kampus. Dia selalu mengeluhkan merasa bosan jika kuajak menemani Neul ke taman ini. Waktu itu aku mungkin belum sesibuk ini. Tapi setelah semuanya berubah, ketika perusahaan memberiku apartemen dan membuatku merilis album pertamaku, kemudian aku bermain dalam drama. Hidupku berubah, impianku tercapai dan aku tetap bisa menjaga dua hal penting dalam hidupku yaitu _oemma_ dan Neul.

Tapi Anna terlanjur bersama aktor pendatang baru yang disebut-sebut sebagai _next_ Bae Yong Jun bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu. Aku tahu perasaanku belum sepenuhnya menghilang, tapi aku sudah muak dengan sikapnya yang bahkan tak bisa akur dengan Neul. Anna selalu berkata kalau Neul anak yang aneh bahkan dengan kasar menyebut Neul anak autis hanya karena Neul suka sekali membaca dan menikmati setiap apa yang dilakukannya. Setelah _appa_, tidak akan ada orang yang akan aku ijinkan untuk menghina atau menyakiti Neulku.

"Neul-_ah_, bagaimana dengan penulis _Rainy Tokyo_ itu menurutmu? Kau bilang sudah melihat wajahnya kan?", bisikku pelan takut mengganggu konsentrasinya yang sedang menggambar sket dengan obyek seekor kupu-kupu yang sedang hinggap di atas setangkai _chrysanthemum_ putih di hadapannya.

"Uhm", jawabnya pelan dan langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya. Wajahnya yang tirus menatapku tajam dengan pandangan penuh gejolak semangat yang lebih dari biasanya. Dia sangat suka topik ini aku singgung. Dan taruhan, demi apa pun dia akan bercerita lagi mengulang semuanya.

"_Oppa_, Banhanaa Cubbiey _ounnie_ sangat cantik. Meskipun dia belum merilis nama aslinya, dan juga sedikit biografi atau data dirinya yang dia cantumkan, tapi aku yakin dia orang yang dekat." Ucap Neul semangat.

"Orang yang dekat, apa maksudmu Neul-_ah_?"

"_Oppa_, aku seperti sering melihat wajah itu tapi entah dimana aku lupa", jelasnya sedikit ragu.

"Benarkah? Apakah mungkin dia tinggal di lingkungan apartemen kita?"

"_Molla oppa_. Kenapa memangnya? _Oppa_ juga penasaran? Ah, _oppa_ sudah membaca semua sampai selesai ya kan? Reaksi _oppa_ sama denganku pertama kali membaca novel itu. Kau tahu _oppa_, aku bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan tokohnya juga_ ounnie_ penulisnya. aku bahkan menangis semalaman setelah membaca akhir ceritanya".

"_Oppa_ belum selesai membacanya. Baru sampai tengah cerita. Dan Neul-_ah_, apakah kau tahu berapa umurnya? Kenapa kau memanggilnya _ounnie_?"

"Karena aku tahu, aku merasa harus memanggilnya begitu."

Neul memang terkadang aneh tapi bagaimanapun dia adikku satu-satunya. Sambil membiarkannya melajutkan sketsanya aku kembali berkutat pada _Rainy Tokyo_ dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah tenggelam lagi dalam ceritanya. Cerita yang beberapa hari ini menyita perhatianku. Sampai-sampai aku bahkan tidak pernah sadar jika ada seseorang sedang memperhatikan keberadaanku bersama Neul. Mengawasiku dan terus mengobservasi segala hal yang aku dan Neul lakukan di taman itu. Sampai saat aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, dan sampai aku tahu apa tujuannya hari itu, justru telah mengubah seluruh hidupku dalam sekejap. Aku masih tenggelam dalam _Rainy Tokyo_ dan tak pernah tahu jika ternyata dia begitu dekat.

**[Kim Hyonha] **

Sepertinya aku memulai tugasku hari ini tanpa berdoa sehingga segala sesuatunya berjalan diluar kendaliku. Kuakui aku orang yang sedikit ceroboh, ah baiklah maksudku lebih dari sedikit ceroboh. Atau jika lebih memuaskan untuk menyebutku sangat ceroboh terserah saja. Mulai dari lupa _pasword_ kunci apartemen, sehingga aku harus merepotkan pengelola untuk membuka pintu hanya untuk mengambil pulpen keberuntunganku. Aku bahkan kehilangan _note_ pentingku yang berisi tahap awal _reseach_-ku terhadap Ryeowook _oppa_. Rasanya ingin sekali menenggelamkan tubuh ini ke laut saja dan tidak ingin melangkahkan kaki lagi ke taman ini.

Sudah sejak lama, bahkan sebelum aku mendapatkan kontrak resmi hak eksklusif untuk mempelajari kehidupannya, aku sudah melakukannya lebih dulu. Tapi, kini semua hasil observasi dan pengamatanku yang susah payah kukumpulan hilang entah kemana. Pasti jatuh di suatu tempat. Heechul _oppa_ pasti akan menertawakanku kali ini.

Setelah berbaikan dengan direktur Choi dan memulai taruhan bermain _billiard_ lagi, Heechul _oppa_ berubah menjadi orang lain dan sekarang akulah yang tidak pernah diperhatikannya. Bahkan sangat mungkin terjadi jika akulah yang jadi taruhannya kali ini. Jika aku gagal Heechul _oppa_ akan kalah dari direktur Choi. Itu artinya, aku akan memicu perang berdarah diantara mereka.

Oke aku selalu berlebihan menggambarkannya, tapi itulah yang akan terjadi. Sebelum Heechul _oppa_ mencekik direktur Choi karena mendepakku dari kantornya, direktur Choi tentu sudah mengatur siasat bertahan dengan ancaman andalannya yaitu artis cantik Lee Hye Rim dan itu selalu bisa membuat Heechul _oppa_ bertekuk lutut dan mengalah.

Kutepuk-tepuk pipiku seolah itu bisa menghangatkanku di pagi hari yang lumayan dingin ini. Sekaligus menyadarkanku dari kemungkinan aneh dan absurd dari pertengkaran dua laki-laki dewasa yang tidak pantas disebut orang dewasa. Kuketatkan syalku pada leher dan berusaha mencari tempat bersembunyi terbaik yang bisa kudapat. Dan semak-semak diantara rimbunnya tanaman bunga _Chrysantemum_ inilah pilihanku. Aku bahkan bisa memandanginya dari arah depan dengan jelas.

Ryeowook _oppa_ dan seorang _yoeja_ mungil berwajah tirus dengan kulit sedikit pucat di sampingnya. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku kayu panjang di taman ini dan sebentar-sebentar saling berbincang tentang sesuatu. Aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan karena jarak yang agak jauh.

Aku merangkak dengan berusaha tanpa mengeluarkan suara untuk lebih mempersempit jarak dengan keduanya. Seekor kupu-kupu tiba-tiba hinggap tepat di depan hidungku yang kuharap tidak terlihat dari tempat mereka duduk. Gadis mungil yang kutebak adalah adik Ryeowook _oppa_ itu terus menatap lurus ke arah tempat ku bersembunyi. Sesekali berpaling pada _oppa-_nya yang berbincang sesuatu.

Tapi, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun kali ini bukan karena jarak kami yang terlalu jauh, tapi karena konsentrasiku teralihkan oleh sesuatu yang kurasakan menggelitik di kakiku. Kuarahkan pandanganku pada ujung kakiku yang terasa geli namun lama-lama berubah menjadi rasa gatal. Saat itulah entah berapa lama, kupandangi dia, makhluk itu pada kedua matanya yang menonjol. Dengan sangat mesra dan tatapan muka polosnya menatap balik ke arahku, kemudian berkedip-kedip _aegyo__16_ dan tiba-tiba meloncat ke arahku.

Seketika itu juga, jika boleh digambarkan dengan adegan _slow motion_, jantungku berdegup kencang dan peluhkuku pun menetes menjalar di sepanjang dahi jatuh menuju daguku. Ototku menegang dan dengan refleks yang sedikit terlambat karena sang makhluk sudah berada tepat di dadaku dan dengan santai memelototiku dengan tubuhnya yang hijau besar, aku berdiri dan menghambur keluar dari semak-semak tempatku bersembunyi.

Tanpa kusadari dua pasang mata menatapku dengan tatapan takjub, atau lebih tepatnya ngeri bercampur heran. Dan tatapan kedua pasang mata itu juga seolah mengatakan '_Kau?!_'

Yeah, sang laki-laki yang kini berdiri kaku sambil memegang sebuah buku terbuka di tangan kirinya menganga dengan ekspresi alisnya yang hampir saling bertautan menyiratkan banyak pertanyaan yang sudah bisa ku tebak tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sedangkan sang _yoeja_ mungil sedetik kemudian berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat.

"_Ounnie!_", teriak gadis mungil itu membuatku terkejut.

"Apakah aku mengenalmu?", tanyaku heran.

"Neul kau mengenalnya?", sang laki-laki yang sebenarnya adalah target observasiku hari ini, Ryeowook _oppa_ juga terlihat sangat heran dengan sikap adiknya.

"_Oppa_, _ounnie_ Banhanaa Cubbiey, dialah orangnya".

"_Mwo_?! Dia Banhana Cubbiey?"

**TBC**

1 Panggilan kakak laki-laki oleh adik perempuan atau terhadapa kekasih.

2 Sebutan setara Mr. atau Mrs. dalam bahasa Korea.

3 Ayah

4 Ibu

5 Hyonha bodoh.

6 Entahlah.

7 Laki-laki.

8 Aku mengerti kakak.

9 Kau tidak apa-apa?

10 Apa? Apa kau bilang?

11 Iya ibu.

12 Apa yang anda katakan? (dalam ragam bahasa sopan)

13 Gadis (wanita).

14 Sebutan untuk kakak perempuan (perempuan yang lebih tua umurnya/senior) yang biasanya diucapkan oleh sesama perempuan.

15 Kakak ayo.

16 Gaya manis, seperti gadis cilik yang manja.

30


End file.
